I'm Not a Robot
by carriesagun
Summary: AU, set after Aaron wakes up. Adam wants to make Aaron better, and thinks he has just the right remedy.


**Title:** I'm Not a Robot  
**Fandom:** Never thought I'd say it, but... Emmerdale :3  
**Characters/Pairing**: Adam/Aaron  
**Rating:** Eh, high T for language  
**Warnings:** Hints of attempted suicide  
**Prompt/Inspiration: **I'm Not a Robot by Marina and the Diamonds (Video//Lyrics)  
**Summary:** AU, set after Aaron wakes up. Adam wants to make Aaron better, and thinks he has just the right remedy.  
**Notes:** Written for a fic-exchange with missdunham. Also, I played with a kind of dual-perspective, with thoughts running into speech etc. Let me know if it's good/bad/epic!

_You're Vulnerable, _

_You're Vulnerable,_

_You are not a robot,_

_You're Loveable,_

_So Loveable,_

_But you're just trouble._

I'm Not A Robot, Marina and the Diamonds

"Don't be stubborn." Adam felt himself recoil ever so slightly from the stony glare he received in answer to his suggestion. "We could get a take-away or something?" Aaron inhaled sharply, then spent thirty seconds coughing violently.

"It'd be nice for you to go out, see some different walls," Paddy added from the kitchen where he was brewing tea. Aaron was _sick _of tea. Sick of daytime telly. And, in all fairness, going out away from Paddy's persistent tea manufacture and his mum's constant fawning would be good, but it was Adam, and-

"C'mon mate," Adam said, half-pleaded and god those eyes and-

"Fine." Aaron had to check himself, slightly startled by the admission. He got up slowly, pissed off with himself that he was still weak as a kitten, and went to the coat rack to fetch something warm to wear. He knew, from the silence behind him, that Paddy and Adam were having one of those unspoken conversations that always seemed rife when someone was hurt, or sick, or damaged, one where the people around asked each other, _'Is he really alright?'_ It made his blood boil to think of people talking about him, even if it was because they cared. "Are we going or what?"

Adam got to his feet and crossed the living room as quickly as he could, waving a quick goodbye to Paddy before holding the door for a thoroughly miserable-looking Aaron. They walked to Adam's in silence, aside from occasional coughs from Aaron and Adam's half-hearted attempts at starting conversation. "Are you just going to ignore me, then?" he said, not looking at Aaron for a reply.

Aaron shrugged. "Probably." Adam just rolled his eyes, taking the lead as they got to his house, unlocking the door and flicking the light on.

"Living room's through there," he indicated, closing the door behind Aaron who was looking decidedly lost. Adam occupied himself listening to the messages on the machine, while Aaron sat down on the sofa, still looking like he might make a break for freedom. "I need to phone someone back, pick a takeaway," he said, gathering the collection of menus and handing them over.

Aaron watched Adam walk away, then gave the menus a cursory glance over, mentally picking the local Indian and then throwing them on the coffee table. He wished he was back at home. Adam just didn't seem to fucking get how embarrassing it was to come on to someone and be rejected. Especially if it was someone of the same gender who was straight and it all got so mixed up and messed up. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. _Everyone was just being nice_, his mum would say, but he didn't want people being nice, he just wanted people to be _normal._

"Yeah, okay, thanks. Bye." Adam replaced the handset and wandered into the living room, flopping onto the sofa the other side of Aaron. There was one of the most uncomfortable silences in history, then Adam spoke quietly. "I guess we need to talk, then."

"S'pose," Aaron replied, looking intently at the bruise on the back of his hand where his IV had been. It was going an attractive shade of purple, and-

"Aaron." Nothing. "Oh, for gods sake!" Aaron did glance around at that, shocked by how close Adam was sitting. "I wanted to ask you something." Aaron shrugged, while Adam resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Aaron could be like a wild animal; one false move and he'd bolt, without a backward glance. "Why did-"

"Oh, like no-one's asked me _that _yet," Aaron cut across, getting up. He'd heard it all before. _Why'd you try and kill yourself? Surely it can't be that bad, being gay? Just come out, it'll be easier. I'm sure everyone knew already. _That was his personal favourite. If people thought he was gay before, that meant they'd been talking behind his back, and Aaron hated being talked about.

"Let me at least finish!" Aaron just looked away. Adam wondered if Aaron actually realised how much he resembled a 3-year-old when he pouted like that, but shook the thought away. "Why'd you try to kiss me?"

Aaron's face changed somehow; Adam couldn't decide quite how, whether it had been a quirk of a smile or what. Aaron shrugged. He was still looking thoroughly miserable, but now maybe guilty, too? "Just... Did." Adam got up, frowning slightly when he saw Aaron tense. That's just how he was; if you got too threatening, he'd fight his way out. Adam stopped about a foot behind Aaron, watching him closely, then put his hand out, testing the waters with a safe touch to Aaron's upper arm. He was so warm, even through his jacket, and Adam wondered if it was a side-effect of the smoke inhalation or whether it was just-

"Aaron, please turn round." He stopped the train of thought before it could get any further. He was pleasantly surprised that his sullen companion obeyed, and kept eye contact for a good few seconds. Adam took a deep, steadying breath, closed his eyes and leant in, kissing Aaron gently at first, but harder as his actions were echoed by the other.

Aaron pulled back first, taking a huge gulp of air then coughing hard. He glanced at Adam, saw the smile on his face and found himself grinning, too. "Shall we see about that curry, then?"


End file.
